service, protection love
by Mussofan04
Summary: Assassination attempts on the Presidents daughter leads to the service of a good-looking man in the form of protection. WIth that though who knew the service and protection, could lead to a love of a lifetime. SPEDDY. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW, ENJOY!
1. BACK TO THE WHITEHOUSE

**CHAPTER 1 : BACK TO THE WHITE HOUSE**

"Teddy wake up," I hear my roommate's voice call out to me. It wouldn't have been horrible, she tended to wake me up, but on top of her voice my alarm clock was buzzing loudly, way too loudly. I rolled over in my bed reaching for my discarded pillow before placing it over my face, there was no way it was time to wake up, I really needed to set my alarm later. I fell asleep minutes ago. I still had an hour before class, right?

"Can I have five more minutes Ashley?" I groan again, wrapping my comforter tighter around me. My bed and blankets were way too comfortable to leave at the moment

"That's what you said five minutes ago, if you don't get up now you'll be late for class." She replies pulling the blankets off me, so much for being comfortable. I sit up in my bed and stretch, before trying to rub the last vapors of sleep from my eyes. I turn to her yawning; covering my mouth, this morning was going to be slow moving one for me.

"What time is it anyway?" Ashley didn't say anything and just simply hands me the clock and I immediately jump out of the bed, apparently I wouldn't be moving slowly this morning. I threw the clock back to her and started running around our dorm room like a mad woman, trying to get ready in time. "Seriously class starts in less than fifteen minutes; you shouldn't have let me sleep those extra five minutes. Actually I should have been up much earlier. I'm going to be late." I spoke watching her rolling her eyes, sitting on her already freshly made bed, as I dashed into the on-suit bathroom her voice coming through the door.

"Relax Teddy, I told you not to stay up so late studying for that exam, but you wouldn't listen. I have your coffee made just the way you like it and I grabbed you a muffin, so you can eat breakfast on your way to class.

"Ashley, you are a life saver. How many times have I told you that?" It's true she was, she thought of everything and thankfully she was my roommate. She was right thought, I probably did stay up to later, but this exam was important. I didn't want to just do well. I wanted to prove I belonged here and didn't just get in because my mom was the President.

"More times than you like to admit," I run out of the bathroom fully dressed and grab my shoulder bag. I was about to grab my breakfast when Ashley stopped me. "Teddy, this morning I found another note on our door. It's just like the others. Are you sure we shouldn't be telling your mother, this one sounded pretty serious." Her voice, soft and worried, why this were getting to her I didn't know. They were just empty threats of my life not hers. Then again she was my friend, it was nice for her to get worried but she didn't have to.

"Relax Ashley; it's just an empty threat, probably some college student that's not a fan of my mother. People are still upset my mother won the election." I shrug my shoulders, before Ashley hands me the note. I know I should probably tell my mother, but the two of us have been distant since I was sixteen, she was a sore subject I rather not talks about, ever. Things had changed ever since Amy Duncan became the first female president of the United States. My mother had always wanted to be famous and well-known. It was her head-strong ambition that had gotten her elected to the White House.

But the woman I called mother was not the woman I had grown up with as a child. She had allowed herself to focus more on her job, than her five children. In fact, mom only brought us up when she was writing fake stories on her blog, then again Presidents were known for lying, or mentioning us in interviews. However, the American public bought the fantasy that the President was very involved in her children's lives. Especially when my sister Charlie was just four years old and Toby was still a toddler. Someday I wish mom was still a local senator and my dad still owned his bug business. Sadly those dreams were tossed aside the day mom decided she wanted to be President and whatever Amy Duncan wanted, Amy Duncan got. I sighed stuffing the note into my bag, not even bothering to look at it; it was just some stupid threat. Later on I would throw it into that box I kept the other death threats in, since Ashley refused to let me throw them out, it was almost something out of a horror movie, it was getting ridiculous. Grabbing my muffin and coffee, I walked out of my dorm room and headed to class, we didn't need to worry about these stupid notes, and thanks to all that, I was now officially later for class, trudging my way there anyway.

"Teddy put your textbooks away we are going out tonight." Ashley announced later that evening after classes had ended. I simply rolled my eyes and continued to pour over my notes; going-out was not something I had time for. However, Ashley didn't seem to like my response and I soon found her grabbing my textbook away from me, she needed to learn about personal space, and they were mine not hers. "Come on Teddy, it's the weekend and there's a new club that opened nearby. I promise we won't drink or anything since you are so intent on being good girl but the club is too far away to walk and you are the only freshman I know that has a car on campus."

"Of course, you want to use me for my car." I replied knowing I would probably give in. I had gotten my car, Ed, as a present from my mom for graduating, which she had convinced the Yale board since I was the President's daughter and considered America's Sweetheart, I needed to have a car in case I was needed to do presidential things, which they bought although I stay as far away from presidential things as I could. Basically the car was one of the many perks Yale gave me due to my mother, a reason I worked so hard at school work, but I realized quickly how lucky I was able to have a car on campus. I put the rest of my notes away. "Fine, fine, I'll go. But I'm not going out any other night this weekend. I have a big English test to study for."

Next thing I knew Ashley was hugging and thanking me before a dress of mine was shoved into my arms and I was making my way into the bathroom to get ready. After getting dressed, Ashley did my hair and adding a final swipe of lip gloss, we were out of our dorm and I found myself following Ashley's directions towards the club she was raving about. After spending ten minutes looking for parking, a half an hour waiting on a line, despite Ashley begging for me to use my presidential status, something she knew I hated doing, so I refused, we got into the club and I had to admit, it was pretty cool.

"See I told you, that you needed a night out Teddy. Come on let's dance." Ashley said pulling me onto the dance floor. I couldn't help but smile as our bodies started moving to the music, feeling the beat within my chest. It had been a while since I last let myself let loose. It was really hard to when the media portrayed you as a good girl. I couldn't exactly throw a party at the White House. Not to mention a lot of my friends in Washington D.C. parties had been filled with drugs and alcohol, like I said not a good image for America's sweetheart, even though I wanted to go more than once or twice, but no I had to keep this image, sometimes being America's sweetheart sucked when you wanted to be independent. My best friend Ivy used to give me pity looks when she attended a party I couldn't be caught dead in. It sucked being in the limelight all the time, it wasn't even what I wanted.

After dancing a few dances, Ashley and I headed to the bar and since we weren't 21, Ashley kept her promise of not using her Fake ID and the two of us grabbed two sodas, okay so maybe I was a good girl. I took a sip of mine only for Ashley to nudge me, causing me to almost choke on the soda I had sipped. I looked up and noticed a cute guy smiling at me. I found myself awkwardly waving and surprisingly the guy waved back, that was really cheesy, I cannot believe I just did that. At least he waved back. I turned to face Ashley and we both giggled.

"Ok you may have been right. I should get out more."

"Of course, I'm right and now you should go flirt with that really cute guy. Cause he keeps staring at you."

"Really?" I started to turn to face him again, actually surprised someone could be interested in me, but Ashley pulled me back.

"Not now, he's coming over. You can't let him see that you knew he was looking at you. Honestly Teddy did you have any boyfriends back in high school?"

"No not really, the Secret Service kind of scared all the guys away. That's why I told my mom no body guards at college."

"Well, I hope you at least learned to flirt a little because he's coming over in three…two…" Ashley quickly turned me around so I was now facing the cute guy. I had awkwardly waved at a few minutes ago. I opened my mouth and blurted the first thing that came to mind.

"Hey…" god I sounded so lame, but I kept a small smile on my face

"Hey…I'm Drew." He answered, smiling.

"Nice to meet you Drew, I'm Teddy."

"Yeah I think I've seen you somewhere before." I froze for a second, did he know that my mom was President. That was the last thing I needed, a guy only being interested in me for one reason, but before I could say more he asked confirming he didn't remember. "Do you go to the University of New Haven?"

"Oh no, I'm actually a freshman at Yale." I answered relaxing a bit, much better.

"Really a Yale student, what is your major?"

"I'm studying Journalism. What about you?"

"Business, New Haven has a good program. But seriously Yale, you must be pretty smart to get in."

"Yeah I guess so." I hoped so, hoping my President mother had nothing to do with, but I was not going to say that out loud

Just then a popular song began to play and Drew grabbed my hand. "I love this song, come and dance with me." Next thing I knew I was spending the rest of the night talking and dancing with Drew. I was in the middle of a dance, when Ashley came over and pulled me to the side.

"Teddy, come on it's getting late. We have to get back to campus." She reminded me and I knew she was right, although I was having a really good time, but tomorrow I could not be late, again.

"That's fine; I need to head back myself. Let me escort you two ladies to your car. Let me go grab my buddy and we'll be off." He walked away and Ashley grabbed my hands an excited look on her face.

"Well did you two exchange numbers?"

"Not exactly," I admitted, I didn't have as much experience as she did.

"What are you waiting for he's hot."

"I don't know. All night he kept guessing why he recognized me. I'm not sure I want to tell him who I am. People tend to get a bit weird. Ashley even you were freaked out when you were going to be my roommate at first."

"That's because I thought you were crazy, not taking a single room freshman year. You know how many people would kill for that."

"Ashley…"

"I'm still saying it was a single and… oh wait here he comes." Sure enough Drew had returned, with his friend.

"Ready to head out ladies," I simply nodded my head, not sure what to say and the four of us made our way towards the parking lot. I was still chatting with Drew when I heard a voice call out.

"Teddy Duncan, Teddy Duncan." I turned my head out of force of habit and found myself facing three girls around my age. "Oh my god, I knew it was you. I knew they said you were studying at Yale. But I never thought I would see you here. I can't believe I'm face-to-face with America's Sweetheart. Your mom is like the coolest President ever, especially since she's the first woman in office. Can you take a selfie with us, please?"

I now found myself amongst a crowd of people. All who had heard the girl squeal out my name. Ashley gave me an 'I'm so sorry' look. She knew this was the reason I hadn't wanted to go out much. I was always afraid that this might happen. Even Drew was looking at me weirdly, now that he figured out why he recognized me, this officially sucked.

"You're Teddy Duncan." He simply said and I chose not to answer him, and ignored him instead.

"Sure I'll take a selfie with you and your friends." I replied and the girl pulled out her phone. We had posed to take a picture, when suddenly a loud explosion was heard. I turned around and there where my car, Ed, had stood, was a pile of flaming metal. Next thing I knew there were fire trucks, police officers, news reporters trying to get me to make some sort of comment. Before I knew it I was riding in a cop car, luckily not in the back, to the closest station, and the worse thing was in all that confusion I had never gotten Drew's number, although now I shouldn't.

"Miss Duncan, we have been talking to your friend Miss Wilson here. She told me about the letters." The officer who was interrogating me said. I took a sip of the coffee they had given me, I didn't want to talk.

"I don't see what the big deal is. There just silly threats. My mother gets them all the time. It's some disgruntled college student upset my mother beat that other guy." I had been in this office for a few hours now. I just wanted to go back to bed. I should have never gone out tonight.

"You see Miss Duncan; those letters were sort of a big deal. Miss Wilson brought the box with the letters over. Did you know the one you didn't read said that you would die today?"

"There just letters, aren't they?" I said gulping, unsure of what was happening and what he said next was not what I was expecting him too.

"An hour ago a similar letter was left on your dorm room door; saying that despite you hadn't died this time, the person would strike again. Miss Duncan, what happened to your car, it seems it was an assassination attempt, not an accident. Your mother has been informed."

"You told my mother!" I exclaimed, why had they done that. They had to be wrong, someone was not trying to kill me, and the car had been an accident.

"Yes, we had to, Miss Duncan. Your mother is president and this is now an issue of national security. You're a public figure, a beloved public figure. In fact, she's on the phone right now. She wants to talk to you." I looked at the phone that I hadn't noticed on the desk, a single red light was blinking. I picked up the phone and hit the read button.

"Mom,"

"Teddy, are you ok? I just heard what happened. Are you hurt at all?"

"No mom, I'm fine, but Ed, he's gone."

"I'm sorry Teddy I know you loved that car. Now Teddy I was talking to some members of my cabinet and we think until this crisis is solved, you need to come back home, to the capital."

I froze, not knowing what to say. She wanted me to come home after all the studying for Yale I had done. I had worked my butt off for this. Mom knew that, she couldn't make me come home, not after all of this. I worked up the urge to talk again.

"Mom, what about Yale? I'll lose my place here."

"Teddy your life is at risk there. I already talked to the school board; they are going to hold your place for the time being. I already sent some staff to pack up your dorm room since your plane will be departing within the hour. I know Yale is important to you. But you can restart next semester after the person that tried to kill you is behind bars, there is no doubt your friends will understand.

"Mom I want to stay…"

"Theodora Duncan, you are coming back to White House until this manner is solved, don't make me come up there and get you. You know the Japanese Delegation is expected to arrive in a matter of days and it's important that this meeting ends well. I expect you on that plane, you hear me. We'll talk more when you arrive home."

"Yes mom…" I had lost, but then again arguing with Amy Duncan, never ended in your favor.

I slept most of the flight from Connecticut back to the Capital. Who could blame me? I was up all night in some police station and now I was on my way to back to the last place I wanted to be. Needless to say when I woke up after the flight, I had been warned that what happened to me might make it into the news. But I hadn't expected being on the front page of every newspaper, footage of my burning car on every local news station, and every Washington correspondent and report trying to get an exclusive interview with me about what had happened. Needless to say despite my dislike for the Secret Service, I was glad to see them when I was exited the airport.

Once inside the limo, I was meet my Agent Paul Walsh, head of my mother's security. It must be a big-deal, this assassination if she sent him. I would have wished it was my father or even my mother who picked me up, but I knew they were both too busy running a country to come pick their almost-dead daughter up. Agent Walsh looked up from his paperwork and didn't smile as usual.

"Miss Duncan I'm glad you are here safe, your mother wanted to pick you up, but preparations with the Japanese delegation have not been running smoothly. You understand of course."

"Yeah…" I simply replied, not going into more detail. The ride to the White House was silent. I flipped through the channels on the TV in the limo, upset to see most of the footage being shown was about me and the attempt on my life last night. It made me feel sort of sick at the pit of my stomach. It was starting to sink in now; someone had actually tried to kill me. But everyone was overreacting; it had to be a mistake. Why would someone want to kill me, I wasn't even president, that was my mother. I finally shut the TV off. I couldn't stand to watch it anymore. It was at that time I noticed we had arrived home. It was time to face my mother, even though I didn't want too, I would never be ready to do this.

I was escorted to the West Wing and into the Oval office, cause god forbid my mother couldn't take more than five minutes to focus on the child that had almost died last night. I wasn't let in right away, no my mother was too busy talking to some cabinet members, but finally I was let in and for some reason Agent Walsh stayed. My mom looked up from the stack of papers on her desk before she spoke.

"Teddy I'm so happy your home safe, this is why I told you that you needed the Secret Service at Yale. If we had sent an agent or two this whole issue would be resolved, but now it's a serious public issue. I have to do a press conference about it in an hour. Not to mention both the Today show and Good Morning America have asked for exclusive interviews with me and you. I told them we would think about it. After all you only just got back home."

Of course, I had only been in my mother's presence for several minutes and she was already seeing how she could use to me to reassure her re-election. I hated interviews, I had done enough of them as America's Sweetheart, but I still hated them. My family would constantly try to outdo each other. It's amazing that we didn't end up as fools on TV.

"Thanks mom, this whole situation has been rather scary. I don't think I'm ready to deal with the public just yet. I think maybe I'll go out for coffee with PJ and we can catch up about culinary school." The sooner I got out of this office the better.

"Teddy, Agent Walsh and I have been talking and we both decided since your safety is now a matter of national security. It would be best if you don't leave the White House for the time being. You have to understand Teddy, there was a note delivered to the White House this morning, a note. Just like the ones you had been receiving at Yale."

"You're… putting me under house arrest!" This was so not acceptable.

"Teddy, don't look at it that way, we're just trying to protect you."

"Well if you wanted to protect me, why did you become president then? I'm sure if you were still a senator, no one would be trying to kill me then." I was not happy, I was fucking livid right not, she should not be able to control my life, I just wanted to be a college school living my life, the way a 19 year old girl should be.

"Teddy you don't know that."

"Yes I do, you barely spend time with Toby and Charlie. All you care about is being the mother of our country to everyone but your own children."

"Teddy, that's not true, I –" However, that was when there was a knock on the door and an intern came in.

"Madame President, the press conference about your daughter starts in ten minutes." The intern nervously said.

"We will talk about this later Teddy, Agent Walsh escort my daughter to her bedroom and make sure she stays there." Before I had a chance to say anything my mother walked out of the room. Agent Walsh walked over to me and I stared at him.

"Come on Miss Duncan, you heard the President." He said as we started walking out of the office. All I couldn't help but think was that woman was the President. She had stopped being my mother years ago, I would never forget that.

Hours later I was sitting in my room, a guard posted at my door, when the door opened and my little sister Charlie came running into my room. She ran over to me and hugged me, a doll held tightly in her grasp.

"Teddy, your home!"

"Hey Charlie, how are you?" I said wrapping my arms around her, her smiling face was something I had actually missed from being at home.

"I missed you Teddy, I'm glad you home. Why are you crying?" I reached up to touch the side of my face only to notice it was wet from my tears. I didn't want her to see that, she deserved me smiling and I was able to place a small sad one upon my face.

"Don't worry Charlie, I'm just sad. A lot of scary things have happened."

"PJ said you almost got hurt really bad."

"Yes Charlie I almost did, but I'm ok and I'm going to be home for a while with you and Toby and everyone else."

"Does that mean you'll play house with me?"

"Yeah I will, but not today okay, maybe later."

"Ok, I love you Teddy." Charlie pulled me into a hug again and this time I hugged her back. She was so innocent and clueless to what was going on and I envied her.

"I love you too Charlie." I said as she left my room. She was lucky she wasn't grown up yet as I sat on my bed scolding at no one certain. More at my door that was closed, I was locked here, stuck here and as far as I was concerned, this was going to be hell. Death-threats didn't even compare to being locked in the white house, I love my family, but with my mother, now that was going to be interesting. It would lucky if World War III didn't star here, both me and my mother on opposing ends.

**A/N: Well what can I say? It has been a year or two but I just wasn't able to stay away. So I am back with a brand new story in a brand new category. A good friend of mine you have been co-writing this with convinced me to write a Good Luck Charlie Fanfiction, based around Teddy and Spencer. So I hope some of my previous readers are interested and I cannot wait to get a new following of readers. This is the first chapters and we have quite an adventurous story planned for you guys. Please review as we love feedback as well as ideas if any of you have some. You are welcome to follow me on twitter Mussofan04 as I post linked to updates and such. So I am glad to be back and hope you enjoy, Service, protection and love.**

**~Kim**

**A/N: Hi I'm Haylee, and Kim has been a friend of mine for a few years. I even was a fan of her Smitchie stories before I knew she was the one writing them. Anyway I have been telling Kim for years how I wanted to write Fanfiction and finally she agreed to do it. I can finally strike this goal off my bucket list. I'm pretty new at this and I just ask you guys to be patient with my writing. But I do feel that each chapter I write, I keep getting better. Anyway Kim is writing the Spencer Chapters and I'm writing Teddy's, but we edit the chapters together to make sure everything runs smoothly. Like Kim said please review, and give us feedback, we already have several chapters written and we are excited to share them with you. You can follow me on twitter too at hayleerourke and we hope you enjoy our first endeavor of co-writing.**

**~Haylee**


	2. PARTY OF STUPIDITY

**CHAPTER 2 : PARTY OF STUPIDITY **

The next morning I woke up to see the guard posted at my door gone. I guess my mom figured I wasn't going to try to run away or something, or at least not early in the morning. Anyway after brushing my teeth and throwing on a bathrobe over my pajamas. I made my way to my family's kitchen where I found myself smelling a delicious assortment of breakfast foods. That only meant one thing, PJ was cooking. I almost had a skip in my step as I made it to the kitchen table, seeing my brother standing by the stove top putting together a plate.

"Hey sis," PJ greeted me before putting a plate of my favorite breakfast foods in front of me. "I figured you want to have your favorite after what happened yesterday. I told Mom to let you sleep in too, figured you needed rest after what happened." Sometimes your brother drove you crazy, but right now, you couldn't be happier to see him.

With grateful eyes in his direction and began devouring my meal. His food tasted better than I remembered how I was surviving on what they served in the Yale cafeteria I would never know. "Mhmm," I moaned as I continued to inhale my breakfast. "Thanks PJ, this was exactly what I needed."

My brother simply smiled before turning back to the sink to continue washing dishes. PJ and I hadn't been closer when we were younger, in fact we had argued all the time. But Mom focusing on her political life, more than her kids had brought us closer together. It had been me who convinced PJ to quit college which he hated, and go to culinary school instead. Something that had upset my mother at first, but in the end we were all happy to not eat her awful cooking anymore. It had been PJ that had come with me on tours of Harvard, NYU, and Yale, not my parents, because they were both too busy. The point was even though we had hated each other as children, we now had a pretty tight bond, which I was more than thankful for.

Once PJ was finished washing most of the dishes and I had finished eating most of my breakfast, he came and pulled out the chair next to me. We sat in silence for a while, both too timid to say anything until PJ finally spoke. "Teddy, I'm sorry about Yale. I know how much you wanted to go. Mom means well, but she might be right, you can't go to school when someone is trying to kill you, especially when you always refuse bodyguards." I want my independence and I really wished people would understand that, of all people PJ Should.

"How is house arrest the right thing PJ? Mom didn't even offer me a chance to stay at Yale. I would have accepted having an agent if she had allowed me to stay." I replied, using my fork to push my unfinished food around my plate. This was not the direction I wanted our conversation to go.

"Teddy, be serious would you have listened to the Secret Service Agent and did everything mother asked if she had let you stay. Because seriously you and Ivy had a reputation of running away from your bodyguards at the mall and then showing up at the White House hours later."

I sighed PJ was right, I did have a rep for being a pest to the Secret Service, to the point people hated being assigned to me. Was it my fault I liked my freedom, the moment my mother was sworn into office, all the freedom I had died with it, I was a teenage girl I deserved some sort of freedom and privacy. "For the record, it was usually Ivy's idea to ditch them, not mine. But no I wouldn't have listened, which is why mom is punishing me like I'm still a child. But seriously do you want those guys in suits following you around all the time."

"Those guys in suits are paid to protect us Teddy, wasn't the car explosion enough to tell you they are needed." PJ replied, trying to reason with me. But I wasn't having it. "Why don't you finish the rest of your pancakes…" He trailed off and if he thought I was hungry after that, he didn't know me as much as he should have.

I pushed the plate away and stood up. "I'm not hungry." I stated and started to walk out of the kitchen and I saw PJ was ready to stop me. "Don't worry about me PJ, I already have enough people watching over me thanks to mo. I don't need you to as well. Why don't you go hang out with Emmett or something and stop badgering me about things that mom already have, I don't need this from you" And before PJ had the chance to stop me, I was out the door heading anywhere but there.

I found myself in my room again. I didn't know why I kept returning here for the past few days. But since I found out my mother was trying to talk to me again, most likely trying to get me to agree to do an interview, my room had become my sanctuary, the only place I could possibly be alone, although there was still guards outside my door, which annoyed the hell out of me. My mom couldn't enter as long as my door was locked, which no one was happy about but again I deserved my privacy. I lay on my bed looking at the ceiling. It had been a week since my mother had locked me in this house and I had no one. I mean I had my siblings. But Gabe and I had never been close, PJ was trying to get me to talk to mom and in return I was ignoring him. Charlie was a sweetheart and I loved her but I could only take playing house with her for so long before wishing I could once again be like. Toby was adorable but hard to play with and was mostly with the nannies as he was still in diapers. The point was everyone I knew was in college: Ivy, Vonnie, Kelsey, and Skyler. I even missed Victor, who was still at Yale, lucky guy. I found myself dialing Ashley, I knew she wasn't in class now. Maybe she would talk to me and tell me what was going on in Yale while I was gone. She must be miserable without me.

The phone rang three times before Ashley finally picked up and I relaxed. "Hello?"

"Hi Ashley, its Teddy. I've been meaning to call but I've been so busy." I lied; the truth was I was afraid to hear how school was going on without me, and knew I would just miss it more. The freshman year that had been ripped away from me, just because some jerk who hated my mother decided to try to kill me.

"Teddy, how are you? You are totally the talk of the school. Everyone wants to talk to me cause I was their when the car explosion happened. It's crazy you should be here with me." I smiled at Ashley's response, she wanted me there. I was missed after all, although the whole fact that was the sole topic of the school was a bit unnerving.

"I'm fine. My mom is still freaking out about everything. She won't let me leave the house at all! She's afraid I'm going to get targeted again. It's crazy, not to mention all these interviews people want me to give, it's crazy, totally crazy, it's driving me crazy!"

"I know. I've been interviewed by three news stations already. Not to mention people are fighting over who is going to be my new roommate." I froze, new roommate. Why would she need one of those, in a few weeks this would be all over and I would be coming back, mom said Yale was holding my spot, that also met my room right?

"Why would you need a new roommate? You have me."

"Oh Teddy, I love you girl and rooming with you, but who knows when you are coming back and people are on a waiting lists for dorm rooms with private bathrooms. I can't help it if Yale decides to give your bed to someone else. We'll dorm together next semester I promise." I was silently freaking out, this wasn't supposed to happen. Ashley was my best friend at Yale and now she was slowly slipping away. I couldn't lose her. However her voice snapped me out of my thoughts. "…Teddy? Teddy, are you there."

"Yeah,"

"I would love and stay and talk to you. But I promised I go to lunch with Melissa, you understand right." I sighed inwardly. Melissa was another girl in our group of friends. They were all getting closer without me and as selfish as this may sound I didn't want that, I wanted to be there to going for lunch and coffee at our favorite coffee shop, this wasn't fair.

"Ashley, before you go have you heard from Drew. You know the cute guy from the club."

"I'm sorry Teddy, I haven't, but I've seen him on TV a few times. He's totally dramatizing the story. He keeps saying he was the one who kept you from getting in your car, such a fame seeker. I got to go Bye."

As soon as Ashley hung up, I placed my phone on my bedside table. Ashley's phone call had hurt me more than I expected it too. My friends were moving on, even Drew, who turned out to be sort of a jerk was moving on, I should have expected that meeting him at a club. All I knew was I wanted to be back in New Haven instead of stuck here, with my family under one roof, which should have no seemed so small.

"Hey girl, you need to wake up. PJ told me what was going on and luckily I have a three day weekend so I flew up to see you and get you out of your bed." I groggily opened up my eyes, before I jumped up. It couldn't be Ivy. Why was she here? She was supposed to be halfway across the country now, maybe I was dreaming but I needed to know.

"Ivy?"

"The one and only, how about we have a sleepover tonight T?" I looked at Ivy, still confused how she had ended up here, just to have a sleepover? Usually when I hung out with Ivy we ended up getting into some sort of trouble together. I was about to open my mouth, when Ivy glanced at the other side of the room. I followed her gaze to see a Secret Service Agent, listening to every word we uttered. Oh Ivy was up to something alright, but what exactly was she up too. Taking her cue, I smiled, this was bound to make me feel better.

"It's been a while since we last had a sleepover. Too bad the others aren't in town." I replied and I glared at the Agent at my door. Luckily the guy took the hint and closed my bedroom door. Once he was gone I got into a more comfortable position on my bed. "So you want to tell me what we are really doing?" I said a smile on my face.

Ivy smiled and sat on the bed next to me. "Teddy how would you like to go to a party tonight?"

Did she just say what I thought she said? "A party would be awesome but Ivy you know I can't do parties, PJ must have told you I'm under house arrest." He probably wouldn't have left that part out and honestly I would love to go to a party it was not something I got to do before, and it would piss my mother off, but I would never be allowed out.

"Relax T, I got it all planned out." Ivy replied, before heading to my closet and searching through my clothes for what I guess she thought was an appropriate party outfit. "It's not even a big party so don't sweat it. It's just a few friends. You know my boyfriend Ray-Ray, the senator's son."

Oh I knew Raymond alright and he didn't have the best reputation especially when it came to parties. It was hard to think he had been in this house before, with his dad of course. however Ivy and Raymond had an on again off again relationship since high school. I may not like Raymond, but Ivy seemed to not mind her relationship with him. "Yes I know him quite well."

"Well, he's having a small get together tonight. Just a few friends, a keg, and his parents are gone for the weekend. We're just going to sneak out for an hour or two and make an appearance at the party. We won't even drink. Then we'll sneak back. Come on T, it's just a small party. What do you have to lose? You're already under house arrest what else is your mother going to do. Come on, be a bad girl for once Teddy, you deserve it."

I bit my lip not sure what to say, Ivy's idea was warming up to me and I wanted to get back at my mom. But then again so many things could go wrong. But then again my mother would get what she deserved if I disappeared for a while, plus it would be doubtful anyone would really even notice, I lock myself in here, more often than not. "Alright count me in."

"I thought this was supposed to be a small party." I said as we approached Raymond's house. It stood out like a jack-o-lantern on Halloween, all lights on, shining through every window. The music was blasting, floating through the air, there were people everywhere, and I saw someone throwing up in the bushes, classic Raymond party, or so I have heard. Somehow, Ivy had gotten us out of the White House. I don't know how she did it, but when one of the Secret Service guards left to go on a bathroom break. Ivy and I had crept out of my room, snuck down one of the barely used staff staircases and then I hid in the back seat of Ivy's car, cause "she" forgot to bring the DVD she had rented for us to watch tonight. By the time they would've figured out what we had done, we were already well on our way to the party.

"This is a small party, for Ray-Ray anyway. Come on T, I'll be fun." Ivy replied as she dragged me deeper into the house, why she called him ray-ray I would never know, it was weird but I shrugged it off. I was starting to now understand why Ivy had make me dress up as I was attending a club, because the Raymond's house had become a club. There were neon lights flashing, there was a DJ in the corner spinning the latest jams. Now I realized why back in high school people had always said his parties were the best. Even Vonnie and Kelsey had attended them, while I was usually at home studying for exams with Victor, since our goal had both been to get into Yale. I had really missed out on a lot in high school.

"Ray-Ray!" Ivy exclaimed as she finally saw her boyfriend in the crowd and she made her way over to him, and began making out with him like it was no big deal, like there was no one else in the room. It was hard to believe back in freshman year; Ivy had never been one for PDA. Raymond had changed that. Ivy finished kissing her boyfriend and motioned me over. "Ray-Ray, you know T."

"So American's Sweetheart has finally decided to show up at one of my parties. It's about time." Despite Raymond's attempt of a warm welcome, I really felt out of place here. This wasn't my kind of scene at all. Why had I agreed to listen to Ivy's idea? Oh yeah, I was pissing off my mother. "So Teddy, can I get you a beer or something?"

Before I could protest or anything I found someone shoving a red plastic solo cup in my hand. I looked at the amber liquid and since everyone was watching me I took a sip. I scrunched up my face. Nope I was not a fan of beer. But then again I never had any alcohol before. I took another sip, not as bad as the first time. I found everyone still looking at me.

"Wow, look at that America's Sweetheart has never had a beer before. No wonder she was a spokesperson for SADD." Raymond said, causing everyone except Ivy to laugh. I grabbed Ivy and pulled her away from the group, the cup of beer still in my hand. I gave her a pleading look with my eyes; I was innocent but so what.

"I think we should go. I don't feel like I belong here." I placed the cup on a table.

"Come on T, you promised to give it an hour or two. I promise no more beer, no more Ray-Ray. Just you, me, and the DJ," she pleaded with me. I sighed knowing she had won; it was hard to say no to Ivy.

"Fine, an hour," and the next thing I knew, Ivy had pulled me on the makeshift dance floor and I started to relax. I didn't want to think about car explosions, or assassination attempts, or my crazy mother, or kids judging me for being the good girl that I was. All I wanted was to dance the night away with my best friend. And that's what we did. To the point that one hour passed, and then another, and then I started to lose track of time. That was until someone shouted.

"Are those the cops?" Everyone at the party froze. Great I was going to be arrested and my mother was going to have a field day for ruining my good reputation. Had I made the right decision staying here?

"I don't think it's the cops. Wouldn't they be in a cop car and not dressed in suits."

"Why does one of them have a megaphone?"

I turned to face Ivy, a worried look on my face. "Ivy you don't think my mother sent the Secret Service… "

"TEDDY DUNCAN AND IVY WENTZ WE KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE. MISS DUNCAN YOUR MOTHER WANTS TO KNOW IF YOU'RE REALLY STUPID ENOUGH TO SNEAK OUT TO A PARTY WHEN YOU ARE UNDER HOUSE ARREST. AND MISS WENTZ DID YOU KNOW YOUR ACTIONS OF SNEAKING MISS DUNCAN OUT CAN GET YOU ARRESTED…"

"Oh my god," I exclaimed to Ivy as I looked at everyone watching us. A bunch of the kids were even laughing. I knew my mother must have been the one to come up with the megaphone. This was the most humiliating thing ever. "My mother is going to kill me."

"Your mother, I'm more scared about mine. They're best friends after all." Ivy exclaimed.

"Ivy, let's just go, it's safe to say you finally accomplished your goal of doing something at a party that would always be talked about."

Later on, after Ivy had been escorted home to her parents. I found myself in the oval office again. Except this time my mother was dressed in her night gown.

"Teddy, what the hell were you thinking, going to a party with drugs and alcohol? Are you trying to not get me reelected? Not to mention you are a role model to lots of young girls after we did that whole SADD campaign. I specifically told you not to leave this house until we found out who was trying to assassinate you. We just received another threat today. What if the person had been at that party?"

I glared at my mother. She was ridiculous; she needed to stop babying me. "Mom, I'm eighteen you can't keep me locked up here. I'm legally an adult. I'm not your little girl anymore, stop treating me like one. And no one was at the party, I was fine until Agent Walsh and the rest of the Secret Service showed up."

"You're right Teddy; I can't keep you locked up so how about we make a deal. I'll let you go out as free as you want. But you must promise me you will not leave Washington D.C."

My mouth dropped, my mother was making a deal with me. There had to be some catch. But I could get my freedom back. I had to take her up on this offer. I just had too. "What if I refuse?"

My mother stood up from her desk and made her way towards me. "Trust me Teddy you will want to say yes to this deal. Otherwise, I'll be the one locking you in your room and there will be bars on your windows."

I gulped, knowing that my mother wasn't one to make empty threats. "What's the catch?"

"I've hired a bodyguard for you Teddy. Don't worry it's not one of those older secret service agents like Agent Walsh that follow me around. He's only a year or two older than you and he's already made a name for himself. Even the Secret Service wants to hire him. However, I would feel safer knowing he's following you around, he can blend in and be in regular clothes." My mom pressed the intercom on her desk. "Judith, send him in."

The doors opened and then walked in a handsome guy. Surely my mom was joking this couldn't be the person protecting me, he looked my age! Not to mention how cute he was. I needed to focus and stop drooling over the cute guy. I hated bodyguards and I wasn't going to make things easy for him just because he was cute.

"Teddy I want you to meet Spencer Walsh. Spencer will be protecting you from now on." Teddy pondered over his name, why did it sound so familiar.

"Mom, he isn't related to Agent Walsh, your head of security. It's just a coincidence right?"

"Actually Teddy, Spencer here is Agent Walsh's son." Crap, the cute body guard was Mr. Stick-in-the-mud's son. He was probably exactly the same as his father. This was going to be interesting. Actually it would probably suck so hard it wouldn't even be funny. My mom seriously had to be joking, how could he be safe for me as a hormonal young adult, they always thought with their little head and not the one on top of their body? This was worse than she thought; this could seriously not get any worse. This was rock bottom.

**A/N: So chapter two has finally come out and Spencer has made his entrance. I really enjoyed writing this chapter especially Teddy and Ivy, hopefully Ivy will be making another appearance later on in the story. We need someone to help get Teddy into all sorts of trouble. Anyway next chapter should be exciting cause we finally have Kim writing Spencer and gosh do I love her portrayal of him. Ever chapter she has written has killed me, he's really awesome guys and worth the wait. Anyway if you want to read more of our story, please review to let us know. And you can follow me at hayleerourke on twitter for fanfiction updates. Love you guys!**

**~Haylee**

**A/N: Hey guys so I am really happy with this story and I want to thank those who reviewed so very much and we hope you like the next chapter of this story and when spencer enters we are about to have some fun. I am really happy to be writing with Haylee, my amazing friend and hope you are all enjoying it as well. We love to hear your thought so please read and review, it means the world to us. I update each chapters link on twitter so feel free to follow me mussofan04 and hope to hear your thoughts, spencer is coming up next and you do not want to miss it. Lot of love.**

**~Kim **


	3. OFFICIAL ASSIGNMENT

**CHAPTER 3: OFFICIAL ASSIGNMENT**

**Spencer's point of view**

This was currently not where I wanted to be. My hair was combed neatly and I had freshly pressed black jeans, which were more casual then his blue ones. Were they really all that different? I had on a t-shirt, that was plain, nothing on it since that wouldn't have been appropriate. I had never been here before, in the White House. Well that was a lie I has on school field trips but I was out of school now, the age of 22 and graduated from a school I didn't want to go to but he had. No here I was, outside of the oval office, knowing my dad, Private Agent Walsh was in there was Madame President and apparently "my" assignment, the 19 year old, pain in the ass and America's sweetheart Teddy Duncan. I hated having to take this assignment, being her shadow day in, day out that was not what I wanted to do, but I knew something was up when only 3 hours ago, I was at home, a glass of orange juice half empty on my coffee table, my feet up on it, and clad only a pair of under armour boxer briefs, the Xbox remote in my hand, killing my frustration in a game of Call of Duty. That was when my dad pulled up, it one of those black town cars. I figured my dad was coming to pick something up, but two other guys came out in suites and I had not enjoyed that. I hated that the academy my dad made me go to made me practically sign my soul away to the service, that if they ever needed me and I wasn't on an assignment I was designated to take it, but did I want to baby sit a 19 year old brat who think she deserved everything, no not at all. I was down to earth, pretty chill and just went with it, there was no secret that she didn't, not at all. I had regrettably got off the couch and showered once my dad informed me I was wanted at the oval office. I was hoping I could just be honest and get out of this, but here I was dressed more casually then I should be, but I was not into the whole black suit, ear piece kind of crap my dad needed to wear.

I sit here outside on a hard bench for when I needed to be called in. I played on my iPhone 6, something my dad bought like a bribe, a week ago for me to run errands to the dry cleaner, and all this crap he apparently had no time for. My dad needed to know I wasn't his personal bitch, I was his son and without my mother here anymore, my dad needed to be responsible for not only the president but step up for me, his son here and there. I probably wasn't allowed my phone but I didn't give a shit it wasn't like I was texting some terrorist or plotting against the family. I was simply talking to my girlfriend who was at Yale. I missed her like fucking crazy but luckily there were only a few weeks until homecoming and I was spending the weekend with her, finally. Also her roommate had left school so they would have it to ourselves for the whole weekend. I loved her and couldn't wait to just be with her again, it had been a while.

"Mr. Walsh, you may go in now" an older woman spoke and I put my phone away and stood up making my way to the door where two of my father's co-worker opened the door and I walked in stopping inside the door where my father was. "Madame President" I addressed Amy Duncan, the president herself in a formal matter, I knew what to do, how to say it but I was hoping in a matter of missed I would be dismissed, without an assignment. It was only a second before the President turned her attention to me, and I let out a breath I was holding, I was not ready for this, I never would be, and I most certainly didn't want it to be involving Teddy, America's sweetheart, Duncan.

I didn't move my attention from the President as she kind of informally introduced me to her daughter announcing that I was my father's son and she looked like she was slapped in the face. Well news flash, I didn't want to be here either. Her mother turned to me after saying I was would be protecting her. "Thank you for coming Spencer, It if very nice to meet you I have heard a lot about you. I want to thank you for looking after my baby girl; she can sometimes be difficult I am sure you will be able to handle that with ease." Difficult was definitely I word I would use to describe what this assignment would be.

"I am honored that you have chosen me. However, I truly don't feel I am qualified enough to be trusted with your daughter. I think someone of my dad's attitude and experience would be better suited. As much as I appreciate the offer, I really do." I said politely. I did truly believe that, and this is not what I wanted.

"Thank you for being honest. However I have had high recommendations for you. Also you can blend in more with her age, so it will make less of a scene, when you two are not in the house. We are having a room made up for you, it will be a room attached to my daughter's by a bathroom so you are always near by, there is no one else I rather have protecting my daughter than you Spencer." She was relentless and I was slowly losing my fire in fighting this assignment, nobody generally told the president no.

"Not to be rude, however recommendations from my dad aren't exactly reliable, they are slightly biased" I said truly feeling that way, however when she spoke next and I knew I wasn't getting out of this.

"These recommendations were from the academy as other fellow agents, and not your father, you may not be comfortable with your own skills but I am. You are welcome to have a few days to move in and settle in, but by next Monday on you will be the agent assigned to my daughter. Thank you, that is all. You father will go through procedures and such and give you access to the house and such. I must go but thank you and I will see you around" She said with a nod to my father and walked out, well then, guess there was no wiggle room in this decision. This sucked as my father led me to another room where I had to fill out paper work but not before I looked at who I was assigned to, she had anything but I pleased look on her face, well her and me both, this was not going to be enjoyable as I sat down with my father starting to officially sign over my soul.

It was the next day and I was just taping the last box of my stuff shut, so I can officially move into the white house. God I really didn't want to live there and I didn't even know why I had to pack. Every single box was going to be torn open and inspected when I got there anyway. Which was fucking pointless, one of the security detail could have helped me pack so I didn't have to go through that issue. The room I would be living it was kind of sterile, didn't even look like a room luckily I was going to be able to bring my own bed sets, my own posters to make it my home, although it would never be my home but hopefully, eventually it would be. Luckily when she wanted to stay in her room, which seemed to be a lot of the time when she was at the house, I was allowed to be in mine. The room was attached by a bathroom. Both doors on either side always needed to be open unless we were in fact using the bathroom, for bathroom purposes, so much for privacy. This was going to suck but I was getting paid, and I could wear my clothes, I could blend in, but thankfully in a way I could still have my life, even though my should may have been sold to the secret service. My dad wanted that I will never understand however I didn't necessarily have a choice anymore.

It was now 4:00pm, two days after I sold my sold my sold my soul to the secret service that I was finally settled in my room, flopped on my bad. I had spent all day unpacking and organizing my room and hooking up my TV to the cable and the internet and my game systems and just the room was looking a bit more like a teenage boys room than a guest room, with a few pairs of boxers and pyjamas along the floor as well as some of t-shirts I hadn't quite put away yet. I sat up on my bed deciding I should have a shower after all the moving and everything. I would most definitely be in bed early tonight, I had ate cheese burgers an hour ago that I had picked up with my last few boxes that I had, so I wouldn't need dinner.

I grabbed a towel before turning on the hot water in the a-joined bathroom, where make-up and female products were all over the counter. I placed a few of my own on the counter, along with my razor and stepped into the shared shower making sure both doors were closed even though she currently wasn't in her room, honestly I didn't really even care where she was to be honest. I just wanted to shower and shave then head to bed. I had to keep up my looks now that I would be hanging out with Teddy. God I was really dreading what the headlines could make of this, if we have to hang out constantly. There will be relationship rumours. Seriously though would a guy like me date a good girl like her, not likely, It would be ridiculous, hopefully, the money was worth it, but I was still trying to decide if anything at all would really be wroth it.

I let the water run down my body, the steam filling the bathroom as I always took hot showers. They were relaxing and actually got you clean after a long day. It didn't take long before I stepped out of it wrapping a towel around my waist and making the way back to my room hanging the towel up and changing into a pair of pyjama pants hanging off my hips before walking back into the bathroom, the mirror had cleared, my hair was damp water still laced through it, a few of the droplets still decorating my skin. I opened the door to her room thankful she wasn't in there, to let more of the steam out. It didn't take me long to shave before smoothing my face out with after shave and made my way to my room the light turned off in the bathroom. I walked over laying on my bed putting on my beside lamp before playing on my phone a little texting my girlfriend knowing she had a later class, but it wasn't long before I fell asleep, the lamp still on, and my phone beside me, it was definitely exhausting moving all day, but I was thankful that for the next two days I had nothing I had to do as I didn't start till Monday, I had the weekend to sleep in, eat junk food, play video games and no one could really do anything about it, I was off-duty and that was fine with me.

I didn't know how long it had ben but I knew I had quickly fallen asleep. I was pretty tired and hadn't slept much the last few nights, dreading what was to come Monday morning. I would have to be the shadow of someone who wanted me there as much as I wanted to be there, well the feeling was more than mutual but I had to be "nice". Maybe that should have been a course at the fucking academy because as far as I saw she was the person the deserved people being nice to her in the least. The reason I was currently waking in my sleep, not that I let on. I was there in my bed, blankets probably tangled around my waist, my chest exposed, what guy slept with a shirt anyway. I knew I had the body to show off and maybe that's why when her eyes were focused on it I woke up, keeping my eyes closed, I was going to let her knew that I knew exactly what she was doing. Why she was in my room in the first place was also a bit curious. She had distaste in her eyes every time I saw them, but for some reason I felt that they did definitely not look that way this time.

"May I help you" I spoke in my matter-of-fact voice before a smirk came on my lips and I glances a pick at her, looking at her stiffening on the spot. Her eyes almost dark and I swore I saw pink rise on her cheeks. It was funny to see that she was getting flustered by my naked chest. It was a good thing I removed my towel and put on pants before I got into bed. I figured it wasn't really all that late since she was still awake and not in bed. She was not one that seemed would be up late at night, or into all hours of the night, she was good girl after all, so what the fuck was she doing in my room.

"You need to turn off your light I can't sleep" she spoke and I rolled my eyes, who the fuck was she to tell me to turn my light off, plus it was my room. I would only go into her room if I had to and she should do that.

"They are totally different rooms so no I sleep with the light on, so close your eyes and go to sleep" I said sitting up the blanket falling a bit more, knowing the pants hung off my hips, the v of my hips would be slightly visible, although I really was hoping it didn't phase her that would be hard. Especially since she didn't know those crossed arms of that tank top showed more than she should probably should, or bras where I really good idea under flimsy tank tops.

"It shines through the door so turn it off. You have to listen to me" She said and now I stood up facing her, she had to be kidding right.

"I work for your mom not you. And I am not turning it off. Face the other fucking way or close your eyes you won't see it anyway." I said now crossing my arms.

"I can't sleep on my other side and just turn it off until I fall asleep, then you can do whatever you want with the light on."

"NO" I said a bit more loudly then I should but I was not backing down when she stood over and ripped the plug from the wall saying "yes". That was that I don't take this shit. She needed to get the fuck out of my room right now.

"Get the fuck out, this is my room. Privacy is not something we are going to get but you have no reason to be here" I said grabbing the plug from her hand roughly and pushed it back in to the wall blocking the plug from her. "Get out" I said again, really pissed off. I had really wanted to sleep more.

"No I am not leaving until you turn it off and you can't make me." She said and I couldn't help but smirk.

"You are stupid little girl, you don't want to test me. You don't want me to remove you from this room" I said and I would do it to.

"Try me" She said and it was second before I had her by the legs and through her over my shoulder her screams echoing her fists hitting my bare back. I didn't fucking care I was done dealing with this bull shit. I walked straight through the bathroom over to her room and dropped her to the bed before walking back to my door and turning around to see her flaring at me.

"I went to the academy the secret service runs, I may not want to be here but I am damn good at my job. Also if you listened to your mother as much as you stared at me ogling me or whatever not that you would ever have a chance, you would know I didn't start until Monday, so until then…" And with that I slammed the door to my bedroom. Until it was my duty to be her shadow, I could have the privacy, she couldn't she never would. It was funny to think she had come all the way in here when she could have simply just closed the door, maybe she didn't want to ogle me. I almost laughed, like she would know what to do with an attractive guy if it slapped her in the face. I crawled back into bed the light on, as I rolled over and closed my eyes the blanket up to my neck as I fell asleep, if this was any indication of how next week was going to bring, there was nothing that would ever prepare me enough for that.

**A/N: Hey everyone, sorry about the delay, but life has gotten in the way for the past few months. I am starting college this week for starters. Well going back, it's a long story. Hopefully were back for good now. And now you finally get to meet Spencer, I love how Kim writes him in this story, her version of him is great and we hope you enjoy him. Anyway Teddy's POV will be back next chapter and we won't take so much time posting between chapters again. Please review and tell us what you guys think of the story so far. Thanks guys for being so patient.**

**~Haylee**

**A/N: I want to also apologize about the delay but I am really excited that we are getting out third chapter up tonight and hopefully we will get the fourth up for your reading pleasure. I am really proud of this chapter and glad that I was able to write Spencer's introduction into the story, he is a interesting character and I am excited to share him with you guys, it is only about to get better. Thank you guys so much for you patience and we hope you enjoy those and please lets us know in a review. You can also follow me on Twitter at Mussofan04, I post when we update and such, again thank you so much for reading**

**~Kim**


End file.
